Rosario Vampire
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: Kyuketsuki Aono AKA Ky needed to get away and she saw Yokai as her way to get away. She never expected to find it to be a school for Monsters or to find love and friendship. (inner!MokaXFem!OC Slight Harem)
1. Welcome To Yokai

**There's no time to explain!**

* * *

><p>A girl with short red hair and light blue eyes wearing a boys uniform that consisted of an army green suit top and green with a white under shirt and polished black dress shoes was sitting on an old yellow school bus just lost in her thoughts on how she had gotten here before she was cut from her thoughts by the creepy bus driver in the front calling to her.<p>

"Do you have your admission form?" He said with a creepy calmness and something the girl couldn't identify in his voice.

"Yep, here." She said handing the driver the filled application form which he eyed for a moment then handed back to her with a grin.

"Well then, welcome to Yokai Academy Miss Aono." He said making her shudder at his voice.

"Thanks." She said taking a seat again and watching the sky for a while.

"We are approaching Yokai, Miss Aono be warned that when we arrive at this school you won't be able to leave after the day is complete." The bus driver said as they entered a tunnel which made her shudder again.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to ignore the cold running up her spine which was getting harder.

"After this day there will be no more buses for till it goes to break." He said turning around and facing the now shivering girl.

"Right, good to know." She said as suddenly the coldness was gone and they were out of the tunnel and in a place that could only be described as a place from a horror book with tomb stones and skeleton parts everywhere and a strange unearthly red hue to the sky and water from she could see.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy." He said pulling the bus to a stop near a scarecrow with a sign that said bus stop.

"Thanks." She said walking off the bus and grabbing her small bag from the under carriage then watching as the bus took off into another tunnel.

As she looked around she wondered where in Japan she was and not noticing the girl on the bike who was heading toward her at high speeds.

"WATCH OUT!" The girl on the bike yelled a moment too late as she crashed into the girl with the red hair knocking them both the ground in a rather undignified manner.

"Oww..." The girl with the red hair moaned looking at the girl who had crashed into her and noticing she had silver hair, wore the girls uniform and had a strange rosary on a leather band around her neck.

"I apologise for crashing into you but you should have attempted to move when I warned you." Said the silver-haired girl getting up and offering a hand to the fallen red-headed girl who took it.

"Thanks I'm Kyuketsuki, but most people call me Ky." Ky said offering a hand to the silver-haired girl.

"I'm Moka-" Moka started before catching a whiff of Ky's blood from a graze she had gotten upon hitting the ground.

"Hello, Moka you were saying something?" Ky started before being grabbed by Moka and feeling a sharp pricking feeling in her neck and a sudden light-headed as she felt blood start to flow from her and to Moka.

After a good minute Moka let her go and licked the wound, closing it.

"Sorry again but when I got a smell of your blood, I realised it had been a few weeks since my last feed." Moka said licking her lips and looking Ky directly in the eye.

"Heh, you say that like you're a vampire..." Ky joked, but a the serious look she got knew that she was telling the truth.

"Well yes I am." Moka said walking over to her bike and inspecting it for damages only to find it had been completely wrecked.

_'The way she said that, she seemed so serious and the bite was real... Maybe she is telling the truth...'_ Ky thought to herself, rubbing her neck where she was bit as she walked over to where Moka was looking at her wrecked bike.

"Well my bike is destroyed, I guess we're walking the rest of the way." Moka said turning to Ky and starring at Ky with her red, cat like eyes confirming Ky's thoughts.

She was a vampire.

Strangely she didn't care at all.

"Lead the way." Ky said gesturing in the general direction the main school building which after five minutes of silent walking they reached.

_'Well this looks nice...'_ Ky thought to herself as she looked upon the building in front of her which seemed to -like most of the other things she had seen so far- belonged in some kind of a horror movie.

"This place seems very homey." Moka said walking over to what looked to be the administration building.

When they entered they were greeted by a man wearing a set of priest robes with a gold rosary hanging from onyx coloured beads and strange glowing eyes that looked like they could see into your soul.

"Welcome students, I am the headmaster of Yokai, and that is what you shall address me as. Now hand in your admission forms and collect your time tables then go to your dorms. Class starts tomorrow." The headmaster said before walking past the pair, acting as they weren't there.

"Well, this seems like it will be interesting." Ky murmured making Moka snicker.

When they walked over to the main part of the office area they were greeted by a women who looked to be in her early sixties with a very revealing uniform in the breast area.

"Aono and Akashiya, here are your time tables and keys to your rooms. The room numbers are 45a and 45b." She said handing the time tables and room keys.

"Thanks." Ky and Moka said walking out and towards a large building in the middle of the graveyard.

"Ok, so 45a and 45b..." Ky started walking off leaving behind a very contemplative Moka.

_'She seems very ok with the fact I told her I was a vampire... Most would have gone running.'_ Moka thought to herself standing around and not noticing a large man attempt walk over to her.

"Hey Moka! Come on, I found the dorms." Ky yelled snapping Moka out if it and walking over to Ky.

"Just a question, how come you don't seem to be phased by the fact I'm a vampire?" Moka asked walking close to Ky.

"Eh, I don't know. You seem to be cool and if you don't drain me completely dry then I'm ok with it." Ky said walking with her hands behind her back casually, then adding, "just one question: Do you sparkle?"

It would suffice to say Moka wasn't amused.

"No I don't sparkle and if you ever even joke about that I will kill you and don't worry I won't you 'drain you dry' simply because your blood is nice and I don't want to lose my snack tray." Moka said with an evil grin letting Ky see her fangs.

"Heh..." Ky laughed awkwardly stopping when she reached their rooms.

"See you tomorrow snack tray." Moka said entering the room next to hers and locking the door.

"Oh this will be fun..." Ky said sarcastically entering her room and changing into some sleeping clothes before getting into bed and falling asleep even though it was only midday.

That night Ky had a very restless sleep where she dreamed about Moka and about her childhood again and like every night got most of the way through the dream before being waking up violently.

"Again..." Ky said rubbing her eyes and looking over to the alarm and found it to say it was 4:17 am.

After getting changed Ky decided to go for a walk around the campus to try to get to know the area.

Upon leaving the room she was literally hit in the face by a troll.

"Heh heh, don't struggle." The troll said as he punched her in the stomach hard enough to make her spit up a bit of blood and fall to the ground, "I wanted the other one but you'll do..."

"Oh fuck..." Ky moaned in pain, the edges of her vision going dark and feeling a hand wrap around her ankle in an attempt to drag her somewhere that would be very much unpleasant for her.

"Stop." Came a strong yet feminine voice that Ky could tell was Mokas.

"And why should I?" The troll said trying to sound menacing to Moka.

"Because she is my snack tray." Moka said stepping forward and kicking him in the chest with enough force to put a crack in the wall then turning her attention to the girl holding her chest.

"Hey, you ok snack tray?" Moka asked tapping her on the shoulder which elicited a slight moan of pain.

"Well I think some of my ribs are broken and may have some internal bleeding." Ky said still holding her chest area, "but other than that I'm peachy."

"What is your species?" Moka asked making Ky take a quick, sharp breath.

"Err, well I'm a human, what do you mean-" Ky whispered in pain as realisation hit her.

This was a school for monsters.

_'But monsters aren't real...'_ She thought, sure she had only seen two so far but the scenery and all the little things she noticed about the design and location of the school pointed to that as they matched every legend she had heard of monsters.

"Are you messing with me? Because I don't like it when people mess with me." Moka said kneeling down and getting eye to eye with Ky, red eyes meeting blue ones.

"No." She whispered finding it getting harder to breath.

"And just how did a human get into an academy for monsters then?" Moka asked keeping eye contact.

"An accident, please can we get to an infirmary or just give me something for the pain." Ky said in clear agony.

"Fine. But if you are found out then I don't know you." Moka said helping Ky up and leading her over to where the administration building was in hope for directions.

"Aono and Akashiya what are you doing up at this hour?" Asked the elderly administration lady who had appeared behind the pair scaring the injured Ky.

"Miss Aono here was attacked by a troll and could use some medical assistance." Moka said in an uncaring tone.

"Hmm, yes internal bleeding and two broken ribs... consider your self lucky the damage was minor as a few inches higher and it could have destroyed your heart." The administration lady said making Ky wonder she was being able to figure all this out.

"Do you at least have something to stop the pain, I don't care if it helps or not but the pain is just too much." Ky said taking a shuddering breath.

"Here drink this, it will speed up the healing process by at least 200 percent so you should be ok to go to class on the first day. Now please return to your dorm, it is 5:30 am and you awoke me." The lady said before vanishing while Ky downed the red elixir she was given.

"Holy shit that does the trick." Ky said feeling her bones snap back into place and something that only could be described as a knitting feeling inside her as well as the pain leaving her.

"Now that, that is fixed I'm going back to my room to get a few more hours and I suggest you do the same." Moka said walking away with Ky following soon after.

While that was happening administration lady was talking to a very contemplative headmaster.

"Sir, she reacted like you said to the blood. Strangely she didn't even realise what it was." The lady said turning back a tape from the security system they installed due to incidents in previous years.

"I had a feeling she would... This will make things more interesting, do not interfere with anything she does over her time here and keeping reporting back to me." The headmaster said watching the part where Ky healed a few more times to be sure of his thoughts and plans.

Little to her knowledge when Moka arrived at her room she started having similar thoughts,

_'I don't know of any elixir or mixture made by even some of the most powerful witches that could heal that fast... She is hiding something. Just observe at this point.'_

So when Ky arrived at her dorm she was surprised to see the dent in the wall Moka left was completely gone as if it never happened.

_'Ahh, fuck it. It's too early to be worried about things like this.'_ Ky thought walking into her room and passing out on her bed, still plagued by nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello internet!<strong>

**Did you like? Did you hate? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Should I stop asking questions? I don't know!**

**This will be based off the Manga, not the Anime with my OC Kyuketsuki Aono in place of Tsukune. This will be Yuri so if you don't like, don't flame just go now.**

**To anyone who enjoyed SAO: AP, Bad Wolf and Madness take a look at my profile for an update.**

**Anyhow, enjoy review fav follow all the good stuffs.**

**OYL Out.**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2 go!**

* * *

><p>Ky awoke to a slight pain in her chest and an annoying glare coming from the sun.<p>

_'Damn, what happened last night... Went to sleep, woke up from nightmare, got almost killed by troll...' _Ky thought before jumping out of and lifting her shirt to look at her chest where she saw a large black fist imprint over her stomach that stung to the touch she found.

"Well... Not even the first day and have already been nearly killed. Good going me." Ky said to no one walking over to where she threw her uniform and quickly getting changed, careful not hurt herself and once she was changed went over to the bathroom where she began her ritual of teeth cleaning followed by hair brushing and finally face washing. Which she found to be more annoying than normal today.

_'Damn skin irritation'_ She thought grumpily as she made her way over to the door to grab her shoes and book bag before making her way outside where an irradiated Moka stood.

"Your welcome for last night." Moka said starting to walk off making Ky have to run after her to try to keep pace with her 'friend?'

"Err... thanks for your help last night, but honestly most of it is hazy." Ky said rubbing the back of her head.

"I would expect it to be, you were hit by a troll in his natural form. It's a wonder how you are alive." Moka said eyeing Ky with suspicious eyes.

"That was his true form? Damn he was ugly." Ky said, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes, well do you mind if I have a drink of blood? Normal food just doesn't fill me as well." Moka said looking at Ky's neck with hunger in her eyes even if her body told nothing.

"Sure why not? You saved me last night so I owe you... more than one actually." Ky said pulling her collar slightly to the side so Moka could easily get to her neck.

"Thanks." Was the only kind of warning Ky got before Moka was on her, fangs deep in her neck and taking loud slurps of the girls blood.

Moka kept drinking for a solid half a minute before sealing the wounds with a lick leaving Ky in a slightly dazed and light-headed state from blood loss.

"Mmm, your blood is great. Who knows? You keep offering it to me and I may become addicted." Moka said making the already slightly pale girl even more pale.

"Right, let me make my point from yesterday again. Please don't drain me dry." Ky said rubbing her neck in an awkward way to cover her fear of being eaten by Moka.

"Don't worry little one, I won't eat you up." Moka said flashing a grin with fangs before adding, "much."

"This school is going to be the death of at this rate." Ky said walking to her home room with Moka in tow who seemed to also have the same home room.

After a good portion of the class had arrived and the dull ringing of the came and left a women with literal cat ears on her head a tail poking from under her skirt entered who seemed to remind Ky of a tabby cat.

"Hello class! ~nya." She said her ears poking up with a grin, "I'm Miss Nekonome, your home room teacher!" Miss Nekonome said striking a pose holding a fan up in triumph.

"As you know this is a school designed for you to gain the knowledge to enter the human world! ~nya." She said pointing to a poorly drawn image of some monsters and a very poorly drawn image of the school building with an arrow pointing to an image of the earth.

_'Well that sells it, I may have doubted it last night but this confirms it. I somehow entered a school for monsters... Shit.' _Ky thought to herself with a blank look on her face and a pain in her chest from the injury she got.

"But miss, wouldn't it be easier to just kill the human men and rape the hot human girls." A student said from the front of the class licking his lips in a perverted way.

"No as they have weapons that could stop any monster, though we have power they have numbers and luckily you don't have to worry about the temptation of killing any humans here since there are no humans and any that are found are executed!" Miss Nekonome said with a grin making a chopping motion with the fan.

At that moment Ky risked a look over to Moka who had an unamused look on her face but Ky could tell she didn't like what the boy up the front said either.

"Well class, you have ten minutes before you're required to go to first period so you may talk among your selves till then." Miss Nekonome said walking over to her desk and pulling out some papers he had gotten from the headmaster in regards to one of her students and began reading over them quietly quite shocked and disgusted at what the file said.

_'How could one child have all that in their past and still be ok?'_ She thought to herself looking over her class and looking at the student the file talked of.

Meanwhile Moka had walked over to Ky's desk who just seemed to be sitting there numbly.

"You ok snack tray?" Moka asked noting how she was sitting, avoiding leaning forward.

"No not really, I get the feeling I'm going to be dead by the end of the week." Ky said downcast making Moka wonder where the semi cheerful girl had gone.

"Nah, you got a powerful S-class monster as a friend so you should last at least two weeks." Moka joked trying to lighten the mood rather unsuccessfully.

"What ever, let's just go to class." Ky said reaching down to pick up her bag and wincing in pain from her still healing bruise.

"You ok?" Moka asked reaching forward and touching the front on her blazer slightly making Ky groan in pain from the slight touch.

"Yah, I'll live. Probably." Ky said walking out of class giving Moka a view of the back of her neck and a rather nasty looking burn.

_'She didn't get that last night, but it looks fresh.'_ Moka though getting lost in her own world for a moment and letting her body guide her in the right direction.

Eventually she reached her first period class which happened to be Math and with Ky as well.

"Good morning once again Ky." Moka said taking a seat next to the down cast girl who only grunted in reply.

Another minute later the rest of the class came in and a women wearing a very skimpy and revealing top with a short skirt that rose well above her knees.

"Good morning class and welcome to Yokai. I am your math teacher Ririko Kagome but you will call me Miss Kagome." Miss Kagome said pulling out a long metal pointer and smacking it on the desk with a loud crack sound that startled nearly every student in the room into listening to her.

The rest of the lesson and by extension the day seemed to drip on by including lunch where she and Moka got hit on by a good portion of the male student population that were scared off by Mokas gaze alone.

After an eternity which couldn't have been more than seven hours the final bell rang for the day and the students were let out who quickly made their way out, happy to be out of class with Ky trailing out looking annoyed to Moka.

"So that was an interesting first day, wasn't it?" Moka said walking with Ky in the general direction of the dorms still seeming very down.

"Yah, once I get past the fact this is a monster school with monster subjects and hopefully over the pain." Ky said making mad hand gestures and rubbing her face seemingly from lack of sleep.

"What pain?" Moka asked eyeing the girl she had somehow become friends with -thought would never say it out loud.-

"Like I told you last night, I'm human and that troll did a number on me the elixir I was given helped but..." Ky said trailing off and just lifting her shirt slightly giving Moka a small view of her upper stomach that was bruised black.

"Ouch. You considered just leaving?" Moka asked casually making Ky stiffen slightly.

"I did, but I can't because of personal reasons." Ky said trying to avoid the topic at hand.

"Whatever it's your choice, I'm just telling you of options." Moka said walking ahead leaving a very contemplative Ky in the dust.

_'Maybe I should just leave, go back to them... No! I gotta stick with it.' _Ky thought quickly starting to walk off to her dorm unaware of someone following her.

A good five minutes later Ky found herself standing outside the women's dorm looking less down trodden.

"Right gotta make plans-" Ky began talking to herself before a blow to the back of her head made her fall face first into the dirt with the last thing she saw being a large fist.

While that was happening Moka was in her room studying her rosary with interest for the first time in years.

"Why Father, why design this like you have?" Moka asked to no one trying to figure out her Fathers logic behind the rosary she wears.

"How come no one can remove it? All it does is make me weak." Moka said again looking over the sliver cross attached to the leather band around her neck hoping to find some way to release it without destroying it.

_THUD_

Moka was slightly shocked -only slightly- to hear the sound of a body falling to the ground and walked over to her window to see what was happening and became very annoyed seeing the troll from last night walking away from the dorm with someone who looked very much like her snack tray over his shoulder.

_'Must I save her again?'_ Moka thought with a sigh as she jumped from the window and began following the troll till she reached a small clearing where he threw Ky roughly tearing her blazer and shirt open letting Moka see the true extent of the damage.

There was literally a massive fist shaped bruise across her lower chest and just slightly on the lower of her breasts, but it was the colour of the bruise that really got Moka.

It was jet black, meaning it was close to life threatening the amount of damage taken.

"Hehehe, your mine now little bitch. No friend to save you!" The troll gloated kicking Ky making a cracking sound that Moka knew was the sound of more broken bones.

"Didn't you learn your place last night? She is my snack tray." Moka said calmly entering the clearing while surprising the troll.

"You again?! Fine I'll kill you then have my way with her then kill her as well!" The troll roared charging forward quickly making Moka have to dodge quickly to avoid being flattened as he smashed into a tree.

"You need to be faster than that." Moka said watching the troll pulling his head from the tree and ripping a large chunk of the tree and swinging it like a club, "son of a bitch."

Again he charged and as Moka tried to dodge he swung in the direction she was moving and smashed her back a good five feet and next to a groggy Ky.

"What did I miss?" She asked leaning up sightly to try to see but was pushed down softly by Moka.

"Stay down, I got him." Moka said looking at the troll who was getting ready to charge again.

"Can you at least move me from his path?" Ky asked reaching out a hand that Moka took pulling her up but Ky was weak and fell forward against Moka, accidentally grabbing the rosary cross that just fell away.

"Wha-" Moka breathed out before a massive wave of energy erupted from Moka throwing Ky back into a tree and pushing the troll back a few feet back.

"This power? It can't be real. Can it? A legendary Super Vampire?!" The troll asked in fear tightening his grip on the tree chunk.

"Oh it is good to be at full power again." Moka said looking at the troll with a new intensity before jumping at him faster than anyone could see and delivering a powerful kick to his head than brought him to the ground a left a small crater, "know your place."

Upon delivering her line she walked over to where Ky was knocked out and picked up the girl so she could begin running back to the school where she was met by a student wearing a black suit.

"Vampire, why are you unsealed and carrying an unconscious student?" The student in the black suit asked now noticing she was only wearing a bra and school pants.

"A troll tried to abduct her and rape her I saved her but had to be unsealed in order to do it. You can find the offender about three miles that was, just look for the damages." Moka said waiting for him to reply.

"On behalf of the Public safety Commission, I thank you for dealing with a dangerous student. He will receive full punishment now take her over to medical for treatment." The student in the suit said before talking into a radio where moments later more students wearing the same suit appeared and began walking in the direction Moka said.

"Well back to see the admin lady." Moka said before taking off to the administration building.

Upon arrival she was met by a very annoyed looking admin lady.

"Here again with more injuries I see. Give her this again and tell her to avoid any more fights, no matter the healing rate ones body can only take so much." The admin lady said handing her a vile of the red elixir again.

"Miss, can I ask what this is?" Moka asked looking at the crimson liquid then at Ky.

"Once she awakes the chairman wants to speak to you Moka. Oh and remember to reseal, it's against school rules to be out of your 'human' form." The admin lady said walking away leaving a confused Moka with an unconscious Ky still in her arms.

"Fine, I will listen to you for now." Moka said somehow knowing he could hear.

Meanwhile the chairman was watching the feed listening in on Moka declaring she would listen for now.

"Fufufufu, this will be interesting indeed."

A shudder ran down Mokas spine for some reason but left it and headed back to Ky's room where she left the battered girl on the bed with the vile on the stand next to her with a simple note saying _'drink me'_ then leaving.

Six hours later Ky woke up with a start in her room wondering how she got there but more importantly why did she feel like she like she was hit by a train again.

_'Was walking back to the room... Then blank... No wait! The troll tried to rape me then Moka appeared and a flash of energy then...'_ Ky thought now noticing she was only wearing a bra and school pants with new bruises and the feeling or broken ribs.

She then noticed the note on the side table with the red elixir and without even reading the note chugged it down and waited for the feeling she so fondly remembered of of her body fixing it self which it every so quickly barely giving her enough time to feel it fixing it self.

"Mmmm, gotta love that feeling." Ky said sarcastically touching the new blackening bruises on her side, "I need a shower." She finished stripping the remaining clothes off and walking into her rooms small shower area ignoring the irritation the water caused, not hearing the door to her room open.

Ten minutes later she walked out fully naked and slightly red but very much blackened from her bruises.

"I know this is your room and you may act how you will in it, but please can you put some clothes on?" Moka asked startling Ky into nearly falling over in startlement.

"Fuck! Moka, sorry but you came in uninvited." Ky said walking over to her bag and pulling out the only other set of clothes she brought as she didn't expect to lose her uniform on the first day.

The outfit she chose was a simple one consisting of a black leather jacked with a white tee-shirt and no bra with the school pants and her choice in pants.

"Thank you. I see you drank the elixir already." Moka said making light conversation to keep her mind off the wounds that now covered most of her torso.

"Yep, made me feel better almost instantly like before." Ky said before noticing how Moka seemed to sway, "ok, am I suffering from brain injuries or are you swaying?"

"No I am not 'swaying' but this is my aura in its natural form and the swaying as you put it is your eyes seeing the energy I put out. If I was wearing the rosary it would not be visible." Moka said hinting to the silver cross that was in her pocket.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to take it. It just fell off when I fell on you..." Ky said with a blush before throwing the silver cross to Moka who reapplied it with a soft click and nearly immediately the sway was gone.

"Oh the feeling of being sealed." Moka said with a sigh.

"Any way, were you just checking up on me or did you need something?" Ky asked feeling slightly sleepy.

"Just checking on you. See you in class tomorrow." Moka said leaving the room and entering her own one next door where she was ambushed by the chairman.

"Hello Moka, we need to have a about a friend chat don't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Also there will be a new chapter of A Blood RWBY very soon as I was inspired to write after seeing the Ryan The Gnome from the Extra Life Stream.**

**OYL Out.**


End file.
